Turn Of Hearts (DISCONTINNUED)
by WolfAndBookLover
Summary: What if Judy Hopps got a partner on the first day of working at the ZPD? What if that same partner was none other than the only predator that doesn't have to wear a tame collar? Will she be able to show him that emotions are a good thing or will they destroy him? And what happens when a certain fox enters the frey? UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME!
1. The Partner

Judy Hopps was so exited to start working that she couldn't rest on the hour long train ride to Zootopia. She was just so curious about it. "I wonder if I'll get a partner? Most likely not, but if I do, I hope they'll be accepting of me" Judy always wondered about the tame collars, ever since she found out that all the predators in Zootopia had to wear them at all times. She suddenly remembered what she learned at the academy.

"Okay cadets listen up!" A polar bear wearing a black collar ordered "Today I will tell you one of the most important things to remember about Zootopia. The TAME COLLARS. The tame collars are required for every predator in Zootopia to wear, well almost, there is ONE predator that isn't" That sparked Judy's interest "Why is that? Why does that one predator have the right to not wear it?' The polar bear turned to the bunny with a look of utter sadness "Because that predator can't feel, can't express, can't do anything normal mammals do. It can only do as it's told' Judy knew better than to continue the subject so she let it drop and couldn't pay attention to the rest of the seminar.

Judy was shaken by her thoughts as the doors opened to let mammals off and on the train. Judy hopped off the train and went looking for her apartment complex where she already made arrangements online. She got to her room and opened it up into a tiny room with only a bed, a VERY small desk, and a even tinier closet. she excitedly threw her suitcase on the bed and began putting her stuff away. She couldn't wait until her first day tomorrow.

 _BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!_

Judy snapped the alarm off and began getting dressed. After she got her uniform on and left the room, she thought about her _"FOX AWAY"_ spray and was deciding to take it or not. She ended up taking it anyways. She rushed to the ZPD's Precinct 1 building and went straight to the receptionist. "Umm, excuse me" The fat cheetah looked over the counter and saw the bunny officer. "O. M. GOODNESS!!! They really did hire a bunny. Your are so much smaller than I imagined" Judy looked utterly confused but brushed it aside "I'm looking for the meeting room, where is it?" The tiger whose nameplate read _Benjamen C. Clawhouser_ leaned back and pointed to a door down the hall "Bullpins first door down on the right" Judy thanked him and left to the room, only when she was out of hearing range did the cheetah finally say "That bunny's going to be eaten alive"

Judy opened the door to see utter chaos, but controlled chaos. She didn't look around to much and decided to just stay quiet and hopped into a empty chair. She was about to greet her co-workers when a Hippo by the door said " _TEN-HUT_ " All the members of the unit started banging on the tables as a Buffalo by the Name _Chief Bogo_ came in. "Alright, shut it" When they didn't listen he shouted "SHUT IT!" Then everything went into a respective quiet. "First things first we have to notice the elephant in the room, Francene, Happy birthday" All eyes turned towards the elephant and a little rufhousing erupted. "Next we have some new recruits, but I'm not naming them because I don't care" All the members on the force chuckled a little at the Buffalo "But there is one important piece of information that I'm going to share, but your not going to like it" The Buffalo gazed down as everyone but the new recruits understood "Officer Hopps, your are getting a partner" Judy couldn't believe everyone was so down about her getting a partner.

"Who is it Chief Bogo sir?" Everyone in the room went quiet as a tall, muscular wolf with black paws, grey neck fur, blood red eyes, and razor sharp teeth entered the room, causing the other wolves present to whimper. "That would be me Officer Hopps, valivictorian of her class, and first bunny cop in existence" The wolf said in a formal tone, and only then did she notice he didn't have a collar "Your the predator without a collar, umm, something bloody fang was it?" All the wolfs froze and tried to hide at that nickname that everyone gave the dead beast "I think your referring to that stupid nickname everyone knows me by, I am actually Silver Fang Blood, but please call me Silver" The wolf sat down next to Judy by jumping over the elephant sized table like he done it everyday. _Oh Cheese and Crackers!! Why did it have to be THAT mammal?! I heard all about him, and even read about him. He's the only predator to ever not have to where the tame collar. AND he can kill and not even blink an eye at it! Oh this is not my day is it?_

As Chief Bogo finished assignments he called for the last two "Hopps, Blood, parking duty" Judy wanted to question him when she was interrupted by none other than her new partner "Understood chief we'll get right on it" He hopped out of the chair and waited at the door for Judy "Come on, we have a job to do" Judy just numbly nodded and followed. _This is going to be one heck of a day._


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Judy was nervous to say the least. She had never thought that her partner would be THE predator. The predator other predators hate, and most prey feared. Just the fact that he didn't need to wear a collar was caused all that. Judy had been curious about him, but never really tried to understand him. That's when she decided to remember back to the when he and other officers came to bunnyburrow for an under cover case. She remembered that's when she first met him.

An alarm is what woke Judy Hopps up. It was a month before she was supposed to head to the academy. She never heard the alarm before so she grabbed the tazor her father had her keep by her bed in case of emergencies and headed outside towards the business district. She saw mammals running away, even Gideon Grey, her childhood bully, who sold pies from his van in the district was running.

"GIDEON! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"A MURDERER! RUN!" The red fox continued his runing, not daring to look back.

Judy resolved herself and ran towards the origins of the calamity with determination in every aspect of her being. She rushed through and out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed other mammals also running towards the source. She was shocked when they pulledd tranq guns out of their outfits. A wolf wearing a bussiness suit, a tiger wearing a pair of black slacks, a green button shirt, and a black jacket, a cheetah with blue jeans, a green tshirt, and barefoot were all heading to the same place.

All of the mammals got to the source and most were shocked to see 5 bunnies dead on the ground in front of the Tri-Burrows National Bank. Judy was to shocked to move as she looked at all the bodies with their throats ripped out, limbs shredded, and even one with his guts ripped out. She wanted to vommit, but forced herself to bring the mammal responsible to justice. She looked around and saw the suspect in the bank. She started walking towards it until she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go alone, it's not safe" She looked and saw it was the wolf, but what shocked her was the fact that he had blood red eyes. She had never seen a mammal with actual red eyes before. She nodded and the two slowly crept up to the entrance. The wolf signaled for a weapon swap and Judy nodded in understanding. The tossed their weapons to each other and then turned to the culprit, a black furred wolf with blood coating everything on him, and a wicked smile.

Judy gave a silent countdown and before she finished, the wolf rushed in. She turned the corner and fired the tranq gun at the bloody wolf, causing him to focus on her and the gun. The other wolf silently snuck up on the bloody wolf and proceded to set the tazer to it's highest possible setting that wouldn't kill the suspect. Thats when he noticed that the wolf still had his knife and from the way he held it he knew how to use it. The tiger and cheetah rushed to the entrance.

"What's happening?"

Judy turned to the tiger to answer his question. "Suspect is still at large and isn't showing signs of surrendering" That split second is all the bloody wolf needed as he threw his knife straight at her. The bloody wolf never saw what happened next as he heard someone shout "LOOK OUT!" and felt the worst shock he ever experienced in his life as darkness surrounded him.

Judy barely managed to dodge backwards as the knife flew past her face, a inch from hitting her, but diddn't judge the distance and hit a pillar. She crumbled to the floor but left a hudge dent in the pillar itself. The three animals secured their target and then proceded to gather up al the evidence, except for the one tranq dart Judy had hidden behind her. Her vision was failing her as unconsiousness tried to take her as she looked at the predators and noticed they didn't have collars.

"Who..are..yoooo" Judy succombed to the darkness and fell to the floor. Little did she know that the other predators were watching her with interest. They knew the bunny was special but never expected that. They decided to let her get a good rest as the police sirens signaled it was time for them to make their leave. The wolf gave one last look to the bunny and saw a ZPD Acadamy pin she had on her. "Never give up"

Judy looked at the wolf in their littleparking duty vehical and realized she met him once before. She never thanked him for saving her with that warning. Silver noticed her unease and decided it would be best for them to get along. "Whats got you so worked up?" Judy jumped a little at his question and the inside of her ears got a little red.

"I never got to thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have died at the bank back in Bunnyburrow. So, thank you"

"Your welcome. And I'm...glad? I wondered if you would make it through the academy. I knew you were special. Just don't ever give up"

The two continued in silence for another hour in peace.

However beneath the surface, there was trouble brewing, trouble that no one sees coming.

AN: Sorry for random lengths of chapters. I am new to this so please understand. Also, some chapters may be changed in the future due to editing. Also, this is a completely original fanfiction and will not be like others. I have been making this the best fanfic I will have ever made. Thank you,

\- WolfAndBookLover


End file.
